Battle in New York 2019/Exhibition Quest 2019
|-| Match I= }} 213,720 HP 370,448 HP |en12 = Defender of Erin; Lvl 90 211,485 HP 366,574 HP |en13 = Captain of the French Artillery; Lvl 90 196,455 HP 340,522 HP |dropicons = }} *Captain of the French Artillery: : Applies Attacker (アタッカー) to himself and Supporter (サポーター) to Defender of Erin and Bride of the White Roses. * Each enemy will be either Attacker (アタッカー) or Supporter (サポーター). (permanent, unremovable) ** Attacker: Attack Up effect is active. (permanent, unremovable) ***The enemy with this trait will only attack on their turn. ** Supporter: Damage Resistance Up, 20000 Heal per Turn, and NP Damage Down effects are active. (permanent, unremovable) ***The enemies with this trait will only use their skills and/or buff the Attacker on their turn. However, they will still use their Noble Phantasms once they reach max NP charge. *Skill Name of being an Attacker: **Captain of the French Artillery: **Defender of Erin: **Bride of the White Roses: * Captain of the French Artillery: : Remove Defensive Buffs to all allies and buffs all enemies with Critical Chance Up. (permanent, unremovable) * Defender of Erin: : Buffs all enemies with Buff Removal Resistance Up. (permanent, unremovable) * Bride of the White Roses: : Buffs all enemies with Inflict 300 Burn for 5 Turns on Attack. (permanent, unremovable) *Captain of the French Artillery **'Triumphant Charisma B:' Attack Up for 3 turns to all enemies and Attack Up for 1 turn to self. **'Fire Support (Cannon) B+:' NP Damage Up and Critical Chance Up for 1 turn to all enemies. **'Light of Possibilities EX:' Charge NP by 1 Tick and Ignore Invincibility and Critical Chance Up to self for 3 turns. *Defender of Erin **'Clairvoyance (Beauty) B++:' Critical Chance Up for 3 turns and Charge NP by 1 Tick to all enemies. **'Magnificence Free-Spirit A:' Evade for 1 turn, Taunt for 1 turn, Charge NP by 1 Tick, and Charm Resistance Down for 3 turns to self. **'Magecraft B:' Arts Up for 1 turn to self. *Bride of the White Roses **'Stars in Heaven EX:' Charge NP by 1 Tick to one enemy. **'Flowers on Earth A:' Attack Up and Critical Chance Up for 3 turns to one enemy. **'Love to the People A:' 3000 Heal and Defense Up for 3 turns to one enemy. |5}} }} |-| Match II= }} 253,025 HP 556,655 HP 1,315,730 HP |dropicons = }} *Gunhild is Blood-axe King's wife that is providing his buffs. *Blood-axe King can be stunned but if a charm skill is used on him. ** : inflicts increase curse damage 10 times to the whole party. (5 turns, Removable) *'Active skills': ** : Permanent Active Buff, charges his NP by 1 tick and lock its use for 1 turn when he defeats a party member. ** : Delayed buff that grants him Critical Chance up (1 turn) ** : Defense up for Eric (1 turn, Unremovable) then applies Defense down, NP generation down and 500 Curse damage for one ally (5 turns, Removable). ** : Evasion for Eric (1 turn, Unremovable) then applies Defense down, Attack down, NP generation down and 500 Curse damage for one ally (5 turns, Removable). ** : Damage resistance up for Eric (1 turn, Unremovable) then applies Defense down, Attack down, NP generation down, decrease healing received and 500 Curse damage for one ally (5 turns, Removable) ** : Attack Buff (Permanent, Removable), every normal attack he gets an additional attack up and reduces his HP for 1000 per attack (Permanent, Unremovable) *The Active skills above won't activate with the exception of Bloody Celebration, if Eric does the following: ** : Eric lands a Critical hit that did damage. ** : Eric defeats an ally. ** : When Eric activates his Noble Phantasm. }} |-| Match III= }} 152,854 HP 452,683 HP |en12 = Gorgon Elder Sister; Lvl 90 152,844 HP 452,163 HP |en13 = Gorgon Younger Sister; Lvl 90 608,025 HP |dropicons = }} *At the start of each turn Stheno and Euryale, will drain a portion of a Female servants HP to heal themselves. * : Buster resistance (Permanent, Unremovable) * : Arts resistance (Permanent, Unremovable) * : Quick resistance (Permanent, Unremovable) * On Death activation: Shares Card Resistance to remaining sister/s (Permanent, Unremovable) ** ** ** * First HP Bar Break: Either of Euryale or Stheno. ** : Medusa will be called to the battlefield. ** Medusa will cast taunt to herself. * First HP Bar Break: Either of Euryale or Stheno. (After Medusa has been summoned) ** : Mental debuff success rate up and Increase damage (10 turns, Unremovable) }} |-| Match IV= }} 32,426 HP |en12 = People who sold their heart; Lvl 55 31,380 HP |en13 = Devil Clown; Lvl 90 666,666 HP 666,666 HP |en14 = People who sold their soul; Lvl 55 80,222 HP |en15 = Sorcerer that transgressed interdicts ; Lvl 72 120,507 HP |en16 = People who sold their heart; Lvl 57 41,104 HP |en17 = Someone who contracted with the devil; Lvl 62 140,728 HP |en18 = People who sold their soul; Lvl 56 83,025 HP |en19 = People who sold their heart; Lvl 57 42,186 HP |battle2 = Fatal Battle 1/1 Part 2 |en21 = Knight who fall into darkness; Lvl 70 352, 661 HP |en22 = People who sold their heart; Lvl 57 50,190 HP |en23 = Sorcerer that transgressed interdicts; Lvl 74 120,672 HP |en24 = People who sold their soul; Lvl 58 91,638 HP |en25 = Someone who contracted with the devil; Lvl 64 145,152 HP |en26 = People who sold their heart; Lvl 59 51,405 HP |en27 = People who sold their soul; Lvl 60 103,596 HP |en28 = Knight who fall into darkness; Lvl 70 400,318 HP |en29 = People who sold their heart; Lvl 59 52,522 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 1/1 Part 3 |en31 = People who sold their soul; Lvl 62 101,013 HP |en32 = Sorcerer that transgressed interdicts; Lvl 75 206,253 HP |en33 = Someone who contracted with the devil; Lvl 68 204,050 HP |dropicons = |}} Total of 21 enemies * Devil Clown has high resistance to Charm and Stun. Also, when he is on the field, all of his contractors allies will get a permanent and unremovable Taunt buff, preventing you from target him directly. *At the start of the battle Devil Clown will inflict all allies with 3 times Buff Block (permanent, removable) *He will give unremovable NP generation up and delayed clock debuff to your whole party, even backrow: ** : will debuff the Servant with another blue clock after 6 turns, allowing Mephistopheles to inflict Instant Death on everyone at the start of the next turn (it can be prevented with Instant Death Resistance or tanked with Guts). If you survive he will inflict -10,000 Max HP down (permanent, unremovable) *After that he will make a deal with a random ally to give him a buff and a 2 turns delayed debuff, and swaps himself out with the next enemy in the lineup. After 2 turns, the ally is debuffed for 5 turns and Mephi comes back for 1 turn to laugh at your expense. He will contract with another allies before leaving again. *The contracts are : ** : Buster up (2 turns) + Delayed Attack down (5 turns) ** : Arts up (2 turnss) + Delayed NP Damage down (5 turns) ** : Quick up (2 turns) + Delayed Critical Damage down (5 turns) * He will remove all buffs from your team and reduce your NP gauges by 50%. He will also get a high defense up for 5 turns (unremovable) *Throughout the battle, he will also contract with one of his contractors allies, with the exact same rules. ** : Taunt (2 turns) + Defense up (2 turns) + Delayed Defense down (5 turns) ** : Inflicts 500 damage stackable Poison (5 turns) to 1 ally when attacked (2 turns) + Delayed Self Poison (5 turns) ** : Max NP charge + NP damage up (2 turns) + Delayed Instant Death }} |-| Match V= }} 30,787 HP |en12 = Earth-Digging Lizard; Lvl 40 15,145 HP |en13 = Dangerous Starfish; Lvl 40 4,810 HP |en14 = Wyvern B; Lvl 52 52,872 HP |en15 = Dragon Leader; Lvl 55 132,359 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/6 |en21 = Metal Ghost; Lvl 60 5,074 HP |en22 = Wandering Skeleton; Lvl 50 7,258 HP |en23 = Elite Skeleton; Lvl 51 72,610 HP |en24 = Big Four: Skull King; Lvl 62 379,342 HP |en25 = Skinny Zombie; Lvl 53 80,600 HP |en26 = Fat Zombie; Lvl 55 109,075 HP |battle3 = Battle 3/6 |en31 = Petty Thief; Lvl 55 150,769 HP |en32 = Hungry Wolf; Lvl 50 6,033 HP |en33 = Captive Villager; Lvl 5 2,574 HP |battle4 = Battle 4/6 |en41 = Dragon Commander; Lvl 68 301,255 HP |en42 = Man-Eating Starfish; Lvl 58 51,089 HP |en43 = Magma Lizard; Lvl 57 104,238 HP |en44 = Tundra Lizard; Lvl 62 152,987 HP |en45 = Metal Ghost; Lvl 66 10,874 HP |battle5 = Battle 5/6 |en51 = Big Four: Idol of Destruction; Lvl 70 432,074 HP |en52 = Big Four: Eyeball of Hell; Lvl 63 281,418 HP |en53 = Big Four: Super Demon; Lvl 66 350,764 HP |battle6 = Fatal Battle 6/6 |en61 = Dragon King; Lvl 90 1,051,696 HP 1,728,725 HP |dropicons = |}} *Heroine Elizabeth is a forced NPC Support and must be placed in the front lines for the quest to start. Heroine Elizabeth is equipped with MLB Jewel Bride CE. **If Heroine Elizabeth is defeated, the quest ends instantly. *All enemies in this quest have a special buff on death. This buff only triggers if Heroine Elizabeth defeats it. These buffs can only be stacked up to 10 times each. There are three different types of buffs which an enemy can give: ** : Attack Up (permanent, unremovable). This buff will be represented by STR. ** : Max HP Up (permanent, unremovable). This buff will be represented by END. ** NP Rate Up (permanent, unremovable). This buff will be represented by MAG. *If this wave is cleared within 4 turns, the message " " appears. **Heroine Elizabeth is buffed with Ignore Evasion for 10 turns. *Wyvern A +1 STR *Earth-Digging Lizard +1 END *Dangerous Starfish +1 MAG *Wyvern B +1 STR *Dragon Leader +1 STR ** : Upon entering the field, Dragon Leader buffs itself with Attack Up for 10 turns and debuffs all allies with 95% Heal Recovery Rate Down for 10 turns. (removable) ** : 50% Damage Resistance Up but 50% Damage Received from Heroine Elizabeth. (permanent, unremovable) **Upon defeating Dragon Leader, the message " " appears. ***Heroine Elizabeth is buffed with 15% Damage Up to Dragon enemies & 15% Damage Cut against Dragon enemies. - Wave 2= WAVE 2: *If this wave is cleared within 4 turns, the message " " appears. ** Gains 15 Critical Stars. *Metal Ghost +1 STR, END, & MAG ** : Upon the start of the wave, buffs itself with High Chance to Evade and Defense Up. (permanent, unremovable) **Metal Ghost will flee in 3 turns. *Wandering Skeleton +1 MAG *Elite Skeleton +1 MAG *Big Four: Skull King +2 STR ** : Upon entering the field, Big Four: Skull King debuffs Heroine Elizabeth with Taunt for 8 turns (permanent, unremovable). ** : 50% Damage Resistance Up but 50% Damage Received from Heroine Elizabeth. (permanent, unremovable) *Skinny Zombie +1 END *Fat Zombie +1 END - Wave 3= WAVE 3: *Petty Thief +1 STR *Hungry Wolf +1 END *Captive Villager **This unit does not need to be defeated to progress to the next wave. ** If this unit is spared, buffs all allies with 300 Heal per Turn for 20 turns. This unit will flee afterward. ** If this wave is cleared within 2 turns and this unit is spared, buffs all allies with 1000 Heal per Turn for 20 turns and 100% Heal Rate Up to Heroine Elizabeth for 20 turns. This unit will flee afterward. ***This buff replaces the previous one if the extra condition is met. ** If this unit is defeated, 100% Star Rate Down for 3 turns to all allies. - Wave 4= WAVE 4: *If this wave is cleared within 3 turns, the message " appears. ** All allies gain 50% NP Charge. *Dragon Commander +2 STR ** Upon the start of the wave, Dragon Commander buffs itself with Attack Up for 10 turns and debuffs all allies with 95% Heal Recovery Rate Down for 10 turns. (removable) ** : 50% Damage Resistance Up but 50% Damage Received from Heroine Elizabeth. (permanent, unremovable) **Upon defeating Dragon Commander, the message " " appears. ***Heroine Elizabeth is buffed with 30% Damage Up to Dragon enemies & 30% Damage Cut against Dragon enemies. ****This buff replaces the buff granted by "The Heroine has obtained the title of Dragon Killer!". *Man-Eating Starfish +1 MAG *Magma Lizard +1 END *Tundra Lizard +1 END *Metal Ghost +1 STR, END, & MAG ** : Upon entering the field, buffs itself with High Chance to Evade and Defense Up. - Wave 5= WAVE 5: *If this wave is cleared within 8 turns, the message " appears. **Reduces skill cool downs of all allies by 6 turns. *Big Four: Idol of Destruction +2 END ** : Upon the start of the wave, buffs all enemies with Debuff Immunity. (permanent, removable) ** : 50% Damage Resistance Up but 50% Damage Received from Heroine Elizabeth. (permanent, unremovable) *Big Four: Eyeball of Hell +2 MAG ** : Upon the start of the wave, buffs all enemies with Ignore Invincibility. (permanent, removable) ** : 50% Damage Resistance Up but 50% Damage Received from Heroine Elizabeth. (permanent, unremovable) *Big Four: Super Demon +2 MAG ** : Upon the start of the wave, gives all enemies NP Charge by 2 Ticks. ** : 50% Damage Resistance Up but 50% Damage Received from Heroine Elizabeth. (permanent, unremovable) - Wave 6= WAVE 6: * : 200% Heal to Heroine Elizabeth, but Removes Buffs and 25% Defense Down to all allies except Heroine Elizabeth. **If all turn conditions are met in the previous waves, the message " " appears instead of the one above. *** 200% Heal, Buster Up, Arts Up, Quick Up, NP Rate Up, and Star Rate Up to Heroine Elizabeth, but Removes Buffs to all allies except Heroine Elizabeth. Also Dragon King will debuff self with Attack Down by 25%. * : 80% Damage Resistance Up against all damage except Heroine Elizabeth but takes 50% Damage Received from Heroine Elizabeth. (permanent, unremovable) * : Debuffs Heroine Elizabeth with Charm for 2 turns. **Dragon King will buff itself with 10% Defense Up at every end of its turn. (permanent, the defense buff is removable) }} }} |-| Match VI= }} 152,018 HP 2,505,000 HP |dropicons = |}} * Double Damage resistance. * delayed debuff on 1 party member. }} |-| Finale= }} 41,023 HP |en12 = Romulus; Lvl 90 501,225 HP 1,039,125 HP 1,503,675 HP |en13 = Roman Soldier; Lvl 78 51,590 HP |en14 = x |en15 = x |en16 = x |en17 = x |en18 = x |en19 = x |dropicons = |}} *Total of 41 Enemies. *Every First Attack of a Servant on Romulus, they will be given the ROMAn trait except Boudica. }} Category:Event Category:Challenge Quest